playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Kenway
Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known by the adopted name of Connor Kenway, was a Native American Assassin of the Kanien'keha:ka tribe during the American Revolutionary War. He was an ancestor of Desmond Miles. He appears in the latest Assassin's Creed game, Assassin's Creed III. Biography "I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY PEOPLE" Connor is the son of Haytham Kenway and Kaniehti:io. On young age his mother was killed by the Templars that were led by his father. Connor became an assassin on older age under the training of Achilles. He strives for the freedom of his people. THE LEGACY OF CONNOR *''Assassin's Creed III'' *''Assassin's Creed: Forsaken (novel)'' *''Assassin's Creed: Liberation'' Arcade Opening Connor arrived at the mansion of Archilles and sits down next to him on the stairs. Archilles then tells about an unknown army called SOLDIER that is taking control around here. He then orders Connor to head out and find the leader of SOLDIER to kill him. Rival Name: Cloud Strife Reason: Connor arrives on the rival stage and encounters Cloud. He walks up to Cloud and asks if he is part of SOLDIER. Cloud then says that that information doesn't concers him, Connor then asks if he at least could tell the name of the leader of SOLDIER. Cloud refuses so Connor comments that he has to do it on the hard way then. Connection: Both Cloud Strife and Connor Kenway have had experience with the military and are trained warriors. Both characters have had one of their loved ones die. For an example, Cloud Strife's love interest, Aerith, was murdered by Sephiroth, while Connor's mother was killed by George Washington and the British Army. Ending Connor returns to the mansion of Archilles and says he defeated the only SOLDIER he could find around in this place. He said he had to travel very far to find him but he acomplished his task. Archilles then says that all the other SOLDIERS have disappeared out of town just before Connor had left, so he found it weird that Connor still could find a SOLDIER. Gameplay Connor fights like a Master Assassin and uses hand-on-hand combat but also uses many of his weapons that he has equipped. Connor is able to wield several different weapons – including a tomahawk, bow, flintlock pistols, rifle, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. (Square Moves) * Triple Punch - - three simple punches. * Sword Slash - or - sheets out his sword, vertically upwards. * Sneak Jump - - jumps upwards with his hidden knife upwards. * Hidden Stab - - slides over the ground, letting the opponent trip and stab them while still sliding. * Triple Punch '- (midair) *'Sword Slash '''- or (midair) *Sneak Jump '- (midair) * '''Hidden Stab '- (midair) - kicks the opponent down to the ground. (Triangle Moves) * Choke '''- - grabs the opponent and then slices ther throat with his hidden blade. * '''Heavy Tomahawk - or - quickly slashes down with the tomahawk inflicting much damage. * Rapid Arrow - - shoots arrows diagonally in the air, stops after firing three of them. * Trap '- - puts down a trap on the stage, when someone stands on it they will be stuck. * '''Choke '- (midair) - dashes forwards and sticks the hidden blade in the opponent's throat. * 'Heavy Tomahawk '- or (midair) * 'Rapid Arrow '- (midair) * '''Indian Bow - (midair) - (Circle Moves) * Parry - - Connor will block the move the opponents uses (excluding projectiles) and then is able to stab them with his hidden blade if is pressed again, he can do this a few times. * Flintlock Pistol '- or - Connor will do a quick shot that will do good damage, though it will take some time before he can use it again. * '''Tomahawk Toss '- - Connor will throw his tomahawk upwards. * '''Poison Dart - - throws a poison dart that has also effect afterwards. *'Air Dive '- (midair) - Connor jumps down on the opponent and when is pressed again he will stab them with his hidden blade, he can do this a few times. * Flintlock Pistol '''- or (midair) * '''Tomahawk Toss- (midair) * Rope Dart '- (midair) - Connor shoots his rope dart down, when attached to someone a branch will appear out of nowhere and Connor will pull the rope. (Throws) *'Toss Away - or - sticks his hidden blade inside the opponent and then throws them away. *'No Mercy' - - sticks his hidden blade into the throat, holds them up and kicks them away. *'Bomb' - - drops a bomb which explodes and sends them flying. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Wall Climb - (hold) - makes him run up to all objects and walls etc. *Wall Jump - or - jumps from a wall or object when climbing it. (Super Moves) *'Assassin Friend' - (Level 1): Another assassin appears behind the opponent Connor is standing for and kills them with his hidden blade. If more opponents are in front of him in a row the assassin will kill them too. *'Captain of the Aquila '- (Level 2): The Aquila will appear on the background and will shoot three bombs on the stage (like if it was a hazard). It departs after that. *'The Hunter' - (Level 3): Trees grow on the stage and allow Connor to climb on them. When he is in a tree near an opponent he only has to press any of the buttons to kill them. Taunts *'Swirl that thing' - quickly swirls his tomahawk. *'Don't feed the animals' - throws some animal bait on the ground. *'It's hidden in here' - quickly reveals his hidden knifes by making a downwards motion with his hands. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When selected **''I will kill them for my people.'' **''Don't worry, I got them.'' **''You're already done.'' *Item Pick-up **''What kind of techologie is this?'' **''I think I can use this.'' *Using level 1 **''*whistles*'' *Succesful KO **''You can't beat me'' **''Don't worry, he's gone'' **''Going great'' *Respawn **''What happened?'' **''Let's do this again'' **''You won't get away so easily this time'' **''Behind you'' Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Mysterious Assassin' - walks on stage and puts his hood on. *'Appearing out of nowhere' - lands on the stage with his hand on the ground and stands up. *'Leap of Faith' - preforms a Leap of Faith and lands in the bushes on the stage. He steps out and goes into battle pose. *'Equip yourself' - equips his tomahawk, sword and bow and is ready. Winning Screen *'Like a real assassin' - Swirls with his Tomahawk and puts it away. *'Feather of the village' - Holds a feather in his fingers and looks at it. *'Finally done' - takes his hood off again and stares to the sky. *'Pose like an ancestor' - does the famous pose of Ezio. Losing Screen *Turns away from the screen. *Grabs his side and kneels down on the ground. *Hides in the bushes. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Freedom Fighter *The Battle of Breed's Hill Costumes Assassin Robes The default appearance of Connor. *Red skin: Ezio's appearance from the first Assassin's Creed. *Black skin: Ezio's appearance from Assassin's Creed Revelations. *White skin: Altaïr's appearance from the Assassin's Creed. Kanien'keha:ka Outfit This outfit was originally worn by Ratonhnhaké:ton before his initiation into the Assassin Order. *White skin: based on the prisoner outfit. *Black skin: black recolor. *Green skin: army recolor. Captain of the Aquila The Captain of the Aquila outfit was a captain's uniform worn by Ratonhnhaké:ton. *Black skin: color swap of Captain Kidd. *Green skin: color swap of Colonial Assassin. *Red skin: color swap of the Red Coats. Icons and Backgrounds Gallery Assassins-Creed-3-Young-Connor-Bow-Arrow.jpg|Kanien'keha:ka Outfit ac3_captaintcm1961456.jpg|Captain of the Aquila Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Third-Party Characters